P2K Accompaniments
by KazumaRokubi
Summary: These are background pieces and accompaniments to Promises to Keep. Promises to Keep will be an edited merger of KMB and L&L. For more information on Promises to Keep, L&L, and KMB, please see my profile.
1. Takeshi

_**--=Takeshi=--**_

**Name**:Takeshi Uchiha

**Alias**: "Rai" Kurai Rokue

**Origin**: Konoha, Fire Country.

**Age**: 21

**Sex**: Male

**Height**: 6"0'

**Weight**: 192 Lbs.

**Sexual Preference**: Prefers females but will settle for males if the occasion calls for it: will disregard personal preference and desires in light of orders and/or missions.

**Class**: ANBU Black Ops. but officially listed as an S-class missing-nin, Kage level shinobi.

**Date of Birth**: June 9th

**Sign**: Gemini

**Occupation(s)**: Jounin, former ANBU, Akatsuki member, assassin, bodyguard, instructor.

**Teammates**: He was assigned to the same three-man cell as Itachi for a brief period before being reassigned to work with Yamato. Once he was sent to Root, he was made a single-man cell because of his vicious temper and lack of concern for the other Root members. Once in Akatsuki, he was paired with Kakuzu for some time and then he was given to Zetsu as a partner: the two prefer to work alone however, and are rarely ever together. Finally, the Leader of Akatsuki deemed that Takeshi would be fine as a singleton operative and let him lose.

**Mate**: Many over time but none presently and never any serious relationships because he cannot risk his mission.

**Family**: Eldest son of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha and twin to Itachi. His only living relatives are Madara, Itachi, and Sasuke.

**Hobbies**: Psychological games & warfare; Assassination, training, espionage, infiltration, reading, and weapons/jutsu development.

**Quirks**: He is the Rokubi Incarnate: the Rokubi fused with him, body and soul, while still in his mother's womb. He has a wicked sense of humor and a strong set of moral values, but he has buried his true self deep under a layer of lies; he has forced himself to give up who he was and is living a complete lie because of the last orders he was given by Sandaime Hokage. Is often very sadistic or sarcastic, but he can be quite sweet and compassionate as well.

**Weapon(s)**: He is quite proficient with virtually anything, including the doujutsu that is inherent of Sharingan users. After some time he gains the Mangekyou and masters Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu, and Susano'o. He also creates some of his own genjutsu and ninjutsu, but his true forte is taijutsu and hand-to-hand combat.

**Personality**: He is truly a laid-back and impassive person, with sadistic and perverted tendencies. He likes to play with people's heads a lot, but only because he enjoys testing the intelligence of himself and others. It is a matter of pride that he can win at mind games with very little effort and he is always looking beneath the underneath, much like Kakashi Hatake. When he is relaxed and comfortable with his surroundings, he is often deemed as being a bit lazy and a smart-ass; this is because he doesn't often get a chance to totally relax and so he takes full advantage when he does. His is extremely patient and rather considerate for an assassin, but when you do finally push too far, he is quick to explode and has a violent temper to match his skills and strength. Many find him to be either utterly intimidating or unbelievably charming: ironically, he often is compared to a wolf. His personality is greatly affected by his being the Rokubi Incarnate.

**Appearance**: With slightly unkempt black hair that falls just below his ears in various layers, his is often said to closely resemble Sasuke. However, unlike Sasuke, his hair all falls down around his head and none of it sticks up, with or without styling products. His eyes are a dark electric blue and his is referred to as 'very handsome', especially when considering that he is the elder brother of Sasuke and Itachi. He bears a closer resemblance to his mother, Mikoto, than he does to his father, Fugaku. His appearance, like his personality, is affected by his fusion with the Rokubi: his canines are fang-like and he always seems to look scruffy or ragged even if he has cleaned up. He has a seal on the back of his neck, placed by the Sandaime and Yondaime Hokages, to restrict his power and chakra. He also has several scars on his torso and back of various sizes and shapes. He has the typical male ANBU tattoo on his left arm, but he has a few summoning tattoos as well which can summon anything from Manda to a simple senbon or kunai.

**Biography**: Shortly after he was born, he was removed and isolated because of the insane amount of chakra he held within him. Even as a newborn, he was seen as a potential threat to Konoha and Danzo advised, along with Homura and Koharu, that he be killed immediately. Sandaime said that it was too early to tell and though he was planning to chose the Yondaime soon, he decided that the he would personally chose someone to raise the boy with the assistance of the Sannin and a few trusted shinobi. The boy would be under constant ANBU surveillance as well, just in case. Sandaime Hokage chose Orochimaru to be the boy's main caretaker when he was six months old and later elected Minato Namikaze as the Yondaime Hokage. By that time, Takeshi had proven to be troublesome: he was always causing mischief and by age two, he had awakened his Sharingan. At that time, he was put into Root but was still mainly at Orochimaru's mercy: if Orochimaru wished for him to go with him, Takeshi was forced to go regardless of anything else. After Orochimaru was declared an S-class Criminal and banned from Konoha, Takeshi was put at the sole discretion of Danzo and Root: he was renamed Kurai Rokue and often sent on solo missions outside of Konoha. By his fifth birthday, he had completed thirty D-rank, twelve C-rank, eight B-rank, two A-rank, and two S-rank missions. Some of those missions required him to have a least one teammate, but the vast majority of them he completed alone. At the time of the Kyuubi attack, he had been made an ANBU Black Ops. of the highest degree: only the Sandaime and Yondaime Hokages, the advisors, Danzo, and Jiraiya knew of his appointment. After Yondaime fell in battle to seal Kyuubi, it was discovered that his daughter had no memories of who or where she was: she had dissociative amnesia and it was unknown when, if ever, she would regain her memories. He was given a S-rank mission to safeguard Amaya, the Yondaime's daughter and to place her with a family that would adequately care for her. He chose Hatori Moritaka's family, since they were distant relatives of Kushina and understood about the girl's circumstances. The Moritakas raised Amaya as their niece and adopted daughter while allowing Takeshi to drop by and visit from time to time, to make sure she was well, just as he'd been ordered. Around his tenth birthday, Sandaime gave him a new mission to track Orochimaru and investigate his plans: this put him inside of Akatsuki and after some time, he was recruited by the organization because of his status as the Rokubi Incarnate. In order to build the trust of Akatsuki and Orochimaru, he exiled himself from Konoha after informing Sandaime of his situation. The Sandaime understood and did not object, merely stated that when he was ready and felt the need to return, all Takeshi had to do was come home and mention a contract he was to sign with Sandaime. After the contract was complete, Takeshi Uchiha, a.k.a. Kurai Rokue, vanished from Konoha and did not return for many years.

**Personal Song**: Not Listening by Papa Roach


	2. Randomness & Fic Scene Preview

Well, here is a little piece of randomness I did; yes, this will happen in P2K, but I don't know when yet. So, please don't ask me "What chapter is/will-this-be in?" because I haven't even written the scene out yet, much less figured out which chapter it'll be. To view it, go to shinranightrain. deviantart. com (without spaces) and look under P2K Accompaniments for 'Randomness + Fic Scene Preview'.


End file.
